


diamond in the rough: drabbles

by Anonymous



Series: nct dream baseball au [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, M/M, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, relationship is everyone & everyone because rheyre a team and a family sniffs, this is me making up for the lack of fluff in the main story, this is so self-indulgent but i want yall to indulge with me so, will add/edit tags as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a bunch of drabbles set in the "diamond in the rough" universe.more antics from the dreamies!baseball team.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: nct dream baseball au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199615
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	1. #1: cornered

**Author's Note:**

> so. i couldnt stop writing Them for some reason. so *hands over drabbles fic* have more of them lol
> 
> also, you dont have to read diamond in the rough to enjoy these, but i think itd be nice to read it beforehand. really sets more context and stuff but yeah its up to i guess haha
> 
> again, disclaimer: most of what i know about baseball comes from anime so if u know baseball and see something weird that makes u go "hey thats not Right" pls comment and tell me cuz i really would love to know. or if u dont, then please just Look Away HAHHAA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two outs. Two strikes. A runner on third.

Jaemin is cornered.

He takes a deep breath and fixes his footing, kicking around dirt and stomping them down. He's sweating more so than usual.  
  
Two outs. One runner on thirdㅡChenle. If Jaemin hits this next ball, Renjun will be up at-bat.  
  
Jaemin is cornered. With two strikes and with the pitcher still in his peak condition.   
  
Jaemin lightly swings the bat over the home plate, willing his muscles to relax as he studies pitcher. They gave him a fastball that really should've been a ball (the umpire is leaning way too close to the right in Jaemin's opinion), and then a slider (which Jaemin has deduced the pitcher hasn't completely mastered yet, not being in the data they had collected prior to the game) which caught him off-guard.  
  
Jaemin finally raises the bat over his shoulder and shifs his hold on it.  
  
Unconsciously, his eyes drift over to Renjun, who's positioning himself in front of the dug-out. His exhaustion is palpable, he's breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Jaemin really wants to score so Renjun can finally take it easy on pitching and batting.  
  
Then his eyes catch on to Chenle, who's taking a bit of a lead from the plate. Their eyes meet and, to taunt Jaemin or insult him (Jaemin does _not_ want to know), he makes a kissy face and shoots him a conspicuous finger heart.  
  
Jaemin's eye twitches. _Is this brat even taking this seriously?_  
  
He's so annoyed that he barely thinks when he sees the pitcher throw. Highly vexed from Chenle's fucking finger heart, he swings his bat widely.  
  
"Homerun!"

"Jaemin, you absolute madman!" 

ㅡ

"Coach, can we kick Chenle off the team? He's annoying." 

"What? Why? What did I do?"

ㅡ

"Okay, from now on I give everyone the permission to annoy the fuck out of Jaemin everytime he's up to bat."

"Mark! Coach just said 'fuck'!" 


	2. #2: mitt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck notices something about the mitts of his favorite battery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant Stop ... someone pls Stop Me

_It probably was done unconsciously,_ Donghyuck thinks. Because, _why else_?  
  
_Right?_  
  
They're in the dug-out escaping the relentless beating of the warm afternoon sun. And they're a bit too close for the heat, huddling together and joking around, and really, Donghyuck doesn't mind because he loves his team. But they're all sweaty and sticky and everything just makes Donghyuck uncomfortable. So, he huddles a bit closer to the edge of the dug-out, right where Renjun usually sits. But he's not there (Donghyuck doesn't want to know where he is, gotta give the guy his privacy, you know) so Donghyuck takes his spot and sits beside Renjun's bag and equipment.  
  
And then he sees it.  
  
He stares hard at the mitt lying openly beside him.  
  
"Donghyuck."  
  
Donghyuck tears his gaze away from the mitt and up to Jaemin. He narrows his eyes.  
  
"Have you seen Renjun?" Jaemin asks, his tone far from the cold one he used to have back when they all just met. Now it's mellow, almost pleasant sounding.  
  
Donghyuck doesn't reply because his mind is preoccupied. And more so because he notices that Jaemin is wearing 'his' mitt.  
  
You see, Donghyuck knows a little bit of something about everyone on the team. And really, admittedly, knowing things is something he's good at. For one, he knows Renjun is too attached to his mitt and likes to splattee a little bit of his personality on it. Just last week, Donghyuck spotted him doodling a tiny white character (that's something like a cross between a hippo and a marshmallow?) on the space below the thumb, even going as far as to paint it white. Renjun had proudly showed it to him and Donghyuck just rolled his eyes fondly.  
  
So, what that tells us is that that there's supposed to be a white blob on the inside of Renjun's mitt.  
  
But strangely, it's gone. Because the mitt lying on top of Renjun's belongings is squeaky cleanㅡso pristine that it's almost shining. And Donghyuck would've written it off as Renjun simply buying another gloveㅡ if he hadn't spotted Jaemin's.  
  
What Donghyuck knows about Jaemin is this: he likes to keep his baseball equipment clean. Very much so, that they always look new.  
  
And as Donghyuck stares at Na, his gaze flicks to the obviously not-so-clean and not-so-new mitt on his hand. It's dirtyㅡ and in an uncannily familiar way. Donghyuck _has_ to know.  
  
"Hey, Na," he starts, his eyes twinkling, raising both of his hands. "Double high-five!"  
  
As expected, the catcher is confused. But only momentarily. Jaemin's good-guy self kicks in, then, and he rolls his eyes good-naturedly before lifting his hands to reciprocate.  
  
Donghyuck almost chokes in glee.  
  
"Oh, wait, I have my mitt on," Jaemin says instantly, slowly brings his hands down and works on getting his ('his'! Psh, yeah right) mitt off.  
  
Donghyuck smirks, saying sarcastically, " _Your_ mitt. Yeah, sure..."  
  
Jaemin glances at him, confused. "Yeah...?"  
  
Donghyuck smirks wider.  
  
Jaemin eyes him then realizes something, frowning. "Wait, you haven't answered my question. Have you seen Renjun?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk Jaemin. have YOU seen renjun 😏


	3. #3: hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun doesn't really want to cut his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my heart is soft
> 
> also im like. no thoughts head empty only renmin baseball au lmao

"Renjun-hyung! Have you thought about cutting your hair?"  
  
Renjun turns to Jisung, who's wide-eyed and innocent. And Renjun would've answered, would've actually paid attention (he should apologize to Jisung later) it it wasn't for Jaemin.  
  
So.  
  
This is how it started:  
  
They just finished a practice game, narrowly winning against a school from another district. And it's hot, the heat of the sun and the game still weighing down on their bodies. Renjun is sitting inside the dug-out, an ice pack on his shoulder and his cap on his lap as he takes deep breaths. Jaemin's beside him, equally as tired and worn out.  
  
Renjun sneaks a peak up at him and was about to tell the catcher to sit down and relax when he feels a hand at the back of his neck.  
  
Renjun startles and locks eyes with Jaemin. Jaemin's leaning down, his eyebrows knitted as he studies Renjun's face.  
  
"Today was very warm day," Jaemin says softly, his hand still heavy on the back of Renjun's neck. Renjun tries hard (so very hard) not to focus on the _hand_.  
  
Renjun swallows, his heart beating inexplicably fast. "Yeah."  
  
"Your hair tie is too tight. You should untie it so you can relax," Jaemin suggests.   
  
"Okay, yeah sure," Renjun says. He lets out a shaky, breathy laugh. "Can...can you do it, though? I can't really move my shoulders."  
  
Jaemin eyes him for moment, an emotion Renjun can't quite name swirling in them, before nodding.  
  
Renjun sighs, closes his eyes and bows his head a bit. Renjun commits himself, unconsciously, to the feel of Jaemin's fingers in his hair, to the feel of his hair fanning over his ears and to the feel his fringe falling over his forehead as Jaemin pulls on his hair tie.  
  
And that should've been that, honestly. It should've stopped there.  
  
But it didn't.  
  
Jaemin's fingers stutter over his fringe. Renjun hears Jaemin take a sharp intake of breath.  
  
Renjun's heart is racing. He's afraid it might explode.  
  
"Can I...?" Jaemin asks an incomplete question, his eyes shifting as if he himself doesn't understand what he's doing. But it's alright because, somehow, Renjun understands.  
  
And for some reason, Renjun wants.  
  
"Yeah..." Renjun breathes, feels Jaemin sift his fingers through his hair. And it should be awkward and should be disgusting (because of the grime and sweat). But it's not. Jaemin works his fingers, massaging Renjun's scalp and tugging at the strands in just the right places. Renjun exhales in relief. _So relaxing._  
  
That was how it started. And it didn't stop.  
  
It feels like a post-game routine, something that only they, as a battery and as partners, share together.  
  
So, Renjun just hums at Jisung's question, his eyes closed as he concentrates on Jaemin's fingers carding through his hair. 

ㅡ

Jisung is confused because _wouldn't it better if Renjun-hyung cuts his hair?_ "But isn't itㅡOw! What was that for, hyung?"  
  
He turns to see Donghyuck who's eyes are glinting as he stares at the battery. "Can't you see? They're having a _moment_."  
  
Jisung frowns at him, then at Renjun and Jaemin.  
  
"Jeno, did you take pictures?"  
  
"Got them."  
  
"Can you send them to me?"  
  
"Oh! Me too!"


	4. #4: swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun and Jisung are on a mission to help Renjun improve his batting skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so fun! And good practice for me. hope yall are enjoying this! Hehehe
> 
> Might write one everyday...hmmmm...

Renjun's frustrated. He grips the end of the bat tighter and signals for Jisung to throw him a ball.   
  
Renjun swingsㅡ and misses.   
  
"Dammit!"   
  
"Hyung, you really suck at batting," Jisung snickers.   
  
Renjun sticks his tongue out at him, fondly. "Well, you suck at keeping your mouth shut."   
  
"Wow, you really got me there," Jisung says emotionlessly and he's trying to keep his face blank but a small quirk of his lips broke through. Renjun grins at him.   
  
Then, Jisung perks up, his face shining. "Hey, why don't you ask how the other hyungs are doing it? You might get a bit of inspiration!"   
  
Renjun mulls it over, then sighs. "It wouldn't hurt to try. Let's go."   
  
"Let's not ask Chenle, though. It might make his head even bigger."   
  
"I agree."

ㅡ

The first they approach is Donghyuck, who's batting near them.   
  
He stops when he spots them approaching."What's up, my favorite pitcher and third baseman?"   
  
"Hyuck, we're your only pitcher and third baseman," Renjun deadpans.   
  
"Exactly," the leadoff grins. "So, what's up?"   
  
They ask and Hyuck, suprisingly thinks about it first. Renjun gets ready for a nugget of wisdom (which Donghyuck regularly drops despite his rowdy demeanor).   
  
But Hyuck just shrugs and shakes his head. "I don't know, man. I just, like, swing. I don't even think."   
  
Renjun closes his eyes and exhales.   
  
"So helpful, hyung."   
  
"Thank you! I try."   
  
"Try harder!"

ㅡ

The next one they ask is Jaemin, who's drinking water in the dugout.   
  
"You should just focus on your pitching," Jaemin says, his gaze on Renjun. And his tone isn't patronizing and biting, just...frank. Honest.   
  
Renjun huffs. "I am focusing on my pitching. And I want to polish my batting skills."   
  
"You have batting skills?" Jaemin asks incredulously, his eyes wide.   
  
Jisung guffaws.   
  
Renjun narrows his eyes at the catcher, who's smirking at him. "Funny. Just answer the damn question, Na."   
  
Jaemin gives in and thinks for a moment. Renjun's expecting a clear and detailed explanationㅡwith a bunch of technical terms that Renjun will have to research.   
  
"I don't know. When I see the ball, I just swing my bat. Coach recently told me that I hit better when I don't think. Not sure if that was a compliment or an insult."   
  
"Na, I expected better from you. I'm so disappointed."   
  
"Stop expecting things from me then!"   
  
"Alright, alright, you two! Please spare me from your lover's quarrel. I can't deal with this right now."

ㅡ

Saving the best for last, they, obviously, approach the cleanups.   
  
Mark and Jeno are batting, the nets in front of them filled with balls.   
  
"Cap! Jeno!"   
  
The cleanups stop and turn to Jisung and Renjun.   
  
Mark smiles. "Hey! What's up, you two?"   
  
They ask the question and Renjun is excited. Mark and Jeno are amazing battersㅡthey have keen eyes and they have great shoulders.   
  
Mark and Jeno, the awesome batters that they are, don't even think. They just exchange glances and immediately answer.   
  
"We just swing," Mark says sagely.   
  
"Yeah, I just swing. Like this!" Jeno swings his bat.

ㅡ

Jisung and Renjun turn to each other, their faces blank.   
  
"Yeah, let's not ask any of them again."   
  
"Maybe we should ask Chenle? Or even Coach! That's his job isn't it?"   
  
"Yeahhhhㅡno."   
  



	5. #5: cleanup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark contemplates what it means to be a cleanup hitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i really wanted to get inside marks head. i find him a very interesting character esp with what hes been through... and i wanted to show his relationship with jeno as part of the cleanup hehe
> 
> also are these even drabbles anymore? XD theyre more like shorts but meh drabble is such a cute word hehe

What does mean to be a cleanup hitter?   
  
Mark's been the fourth hitter since he started playing, his natural insticts for the game and his athleticism working wonders for him. As a player, he's evolved from just being a strong batter to also being a captain who can lead and clean up bases.   
  
Coach Yuta expects nothing but the best from him and Mark won't disappoint.   
  
From the batter box, Mark sneaks a peek at Jeno. He's positioning himself in front of the dugout, his gaze focused on the pitcher.   
  
Coach's been playing with the lineup, moving Jeno from the 3-hole to the 5th now and then. But he's always consistent with Markㅡas if he doesn't doubt him. Mark feels the familiar claws of pressure, feels the creeping paralyzing fear of disappointing everyone.   
  
Mark thinks Jeno is a great batter. He's strong and observant, has impeccable batting skills and is fast. His batting average is near perfect. Mark is a competitive person by nature (Donghyuck says he's a leo which Mark still doesn't get) and when he sees Jeno swing big and hits RBIs, he can't help but feel encouraged. There's no jealousyㅡjust the overhwleming feeling of respect to be able to play alongside a player like him.   
  
And that's something new to Mark. His junior high's environment was toxic and ultimately led to Mark's breakdown.   
  
So this is something else. Something new. Something infinitely better than anything Mark could've wished for.   
  
What does it mean to be a cleanup hitter?   
  
It's a tricky situation. The opponent has one run ahead of them. They're at two outs and they're behind in the count.   
  
And Jeno isn't doing too well today. He's swinging and making contact, but it always pops up and gets him out. It's an off day for him and it's Mark's duty to get him out of this temporary slump.   
  
_But how?_   
  
Mark breathes deeply, loosens up his shoulders.   
  
"Mark, you've got this!"   
  
"Hit it outta the park, Cap!"   
  
Mark smiles, his gaze focused on the pitcher. Mark's job is to make contact with the ball and bring the runners home. And as the pitcher nods and Mark flexes his fingers, vitalized by his team's encouragement, he swings big.   
  
He brings the runners home.   
  
It wasn't a homerun but it was enough.   
  
He stands on the third base's plate and pumps his fist at Jeno who's readying himself in the batter box. They lock eyes and Mark nods at him.   
  
_If I could hit his pitch, then you can hit it too._   
  
Jeno's face changes, his face darkening in determination.   
  
What does it mean to be a cleanup?   
  
And then there's a spark, a fuse ignited.   
  
Jeno swings at the first pitch, makes contact, and hits it deep into the right field.   
  
Jeno brings Mark home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really happy to see people reading this and enjoying this! thank you so much for the love~


	6. #6: steal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck is fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyuck isnt the leadoff for nothing !!! haha

Donghyuck is fast and he knows it.

He has the fastest record in the entire school and the track team is always trying to recruit him.

But Donghyuck's heart is in baseball. He loves the thrill of the game and the tension on the field. It's the adrenaline and the satisfaction of getting on base after a successful hit from your teammate who's at-bat.  
  
His speed is an advantage and a weapon especially against teams that are more offense-oriented. When an opponents defense is lacking, it's his job as the leadoff to chip at the obvious cracks. Persistence is key, he likes to think.  
  
He's up to bat, his eyes on the pitcher. The pitcher's pitches lack velocity but his fastball movesㅡkind of like Renjun's. And the team has a lot of experience hitting those kind of pitches (much to Renjun's chagrin).

The count is 1 ball and 1 strike. And not to toot his own horn but Donghyuck thinks he can hit it out of the park. He's got the timing down and he can fortunately see the ball.  
  
He clutches the bat tighter in anitcipation and swings. He doesn't hit out of the park (sadly) but it escaps the mitt of the second baseman and flies to the center field.  
  
Donghyuck runs to the first base before the second baseman can even swing his arm to throw to first base. The dugout yells.  
  
"Hyuck, you're too fast!"  
  
"You'll make us look slow, you bastard!"  
  
Grinning, Donghyuck turns to the dugout and sticks out his tongue. The yells get louder.  
  
Donghyuck hears the first baseman click his tongue, probably annoyed. And _ah, what a beautiful sound_. Donghguck likes this part of baseball as well, the _sportsmanship_.

"Don't worry, I won't be staying," Donghyuck manages to say and winks. The first baseman just gives him a confused look, wondering what the hell he was talking about.  
  
So he crouches down and takes a big yet acceptable lead. The first baseman is on guard, his eyes flitting between Donghyuck and the pitcher.  
  
But Donghyuck only has eyes for the pitcher and when he sees the pitcher glance at him, he shifts a little toward the plate, wary of a pick-off. But he still remains alert.  
  
The pitcher looks back at the batter and just when he stretches for a throw, Donghyuck takes a chance, throws everything to the wind and runs.  
  
Donghyuck is fast, he likes to runㅡand win.  
  
"A steal!"  
  
"Go, Hyuck!"  
  
Donghyuck likes stealing most of all. It's just the right thing to test his strength and determination to win.  
  
He makes it to second base, safe.  
  
The stands and the dugout go wild. He looks at the dugout, spots Coach face-palming (he's been told never to risk it too early into the game but he's never one to follow Coach) and sees his teammates pump their fists. He turns to them, grins and gives them a peace sign.   
  
First steal of the gameㅡand it won't be the last.

ㅡ

"As much as I appreciate you all doing everything in your power to score, do not steal unless I tell you to."  
  
"But, coach, Donghyuck keeps doing it! Why can't we?"  
  
"Because he's fast, Chenle. Only do it when you're fast and you actually do it succesfully."

"Yeah, Chenle, it's because I'm fast and you're not."  
  
"Humph." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really having fun writing all these shorts... <3


End file.
